guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold as Ice
Overview Summary #Speak to Sif when you are ready to face the Glacial Griffon. #Destroy the Glacial Griffon and prove your valor to Sif. Earn your song! #See Sif Shadowhunter for your reward. Obtained from :Sif Shadowhunter in Sifhalla Requirements :Anything You Can Do Reward :*500 Norn reputation points :*Skills :: "I Am Unstoppable!" :*Perfect Salvage Kit Dialogue :"'Master Quest' Are you ready to tackle a worthy quest, ? In the highest icy reaches live the glacial griffons. They are deadly and prey mostly on wolves, bears, and other large game. I have spread wolf carcasses around the village to attract one of these beasts. Your task is simple: single-handedly slay a glacial griffon. Only then will your deeds be worthy of song; only then will your fame rise to the level of a true Norn." Reward Dialogue :"What a welcome sight! I didn't expect you to return, . At least, not in one piece. Slaying the glacial griffon is a deed worthy of many songs, starting with this one. :Hail! Hail! Witness the skill! :Body parts strewn, flesh from the kill :, you are second to none :May your legend ring true from dusk 'til sun :Catchy, eh? Well... it's a work in progress." Walkthrough ; See also: Guide to beating the Glacial Griffon *The Glacial Griffon brings a combination of spirits that can shut down a wide variety of builds. Shadowsong shuts down attack-based characters, Dissonance shuts down casters, and Bloodsong deals steady damage through protection skills. He also utilizes Pain. Spirits also have long range, and the Griffon will use terrain to its best advantage. On top of it all, the Griffon deals devastating melee damage. *The Griffon has no healing or energy management skills. Health degeneration can degen it to death. As a spellcasting profession, strong energy denial will keep him from renewing any of his spirits. *An easy way to beat him would be to bring a Longbow and Apply Poison, as well as Toxicity. Try to lure the Griffon so that it goes into a corner and doesn't move. From there, move to a high vantage point and degen him to death with the bow. Be wary that he may create his spirits right when the fight starts and hide behind them, protecting him from harm unless you are willing to take large amounts of damage. *It is possible to beat him with a 55hp build with Spoil Victor and/or Pain Inverter. *Another easy way to defeat the Griffon is to use a Bison tournament build. Take Ritualist secondary with Agony, Vampirism, Shadowsong, Bloodsong, Dissonance, and pull using Painful Bond. See the Guide to defeating Magni the Bison for more info. *There are some exploitable corpses around the area. A perfect way to beat the Griffon if you are a Necromancer is to use Aura of the Lich and Barbs. *Grenth's Balance works well. If using Deep Wound, it is advised to use Grenth's Balance before applying it. *A Permanent Shadow Form build using Sliver Armor works well, and even better in Hard Mode if available. *One more way is to continuously interrupt him by using four interrupt skills with the Warrior elite Flourish. *The Talk Page of this article has a variety of other builds and commentary on tactics. Notes *The Griffon starts out as an ally for the first few seconds. Consider using this time to cast Live Vicariously, Life Attunement or Essence Bond on it, to make the fight easier. *The Griffon has a health regeneration rate of 3 pips (6 health per second). *Because Ritual Lord causes the Griffon to sacrifice 2% of his health per cast, and it has no healing skills, it will kill itself after a time provided you can counteract the health regeneration. Trivia *The quest name is a reference to the song "Cold As Ice" by Foreigner, keeping with the musical theme of this quest chain. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points Category:Difficulty Master Quests